


Sparring

by Ayorinde34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayorinde34/pseuds/Ayorinde34
Summary: When life gets too stressful, sometimes a distraction is needed. Asami finds that distraction in her new sexy workout instructor. She never expected to find her twin flame though.





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this. Good luck.

Asami woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, just like she had for the last hundred or so mornings. Her neck was sore from the way she fell asleep at her desk before eventually migrating to the bed. Her stomach ached because she had neglected to eat a real dinner. A quick glance at her schedule for the day lead to a loud groan. Meetings, meetings, and more fucking meetings. Being CEO of Sato Industries wasn’t the original plan Asami had for herself. She intended to oversee the tech development department where she could actually tinker and invent. That changed when her father passed away though, and she had no choice but to step up. It’s not like she was really complaining that much though. Her 5 bedroom penthouse apartment was immaculate, as were the pool and jacuzzi out on the patio. After having her cup of coffee imported straight from Brazil she walked to her collection of car keys by her door. Not particularly in the mood to attract attention, she grabbed the remote to her modest BMW. She took one last look in the mirror at herself before entering the elevator.

Asami carefully claimed into her silver vehicle and with the press of a button the engine came alive, sending the slightest chill up her spine. The car was wonderful when she first purchased it, but after some fiddling and substituting Asami had managed to create a sexy beast with a serious speed boost. No matter how grim her day seemed to be, driving was always a great distraction. While most people would find combing the streets at 60mph a bit concerning, Asami lived for it. Lately though it hadn’t been enough. Asami found herself wound tight and it got worse by the day. She finally caved and decided she would need to enroll herself in something, and today was the first day of her MMA training. Of course Asami didn’t intend to compete, but hey, why not. Plus she might have heard that the instructor was hot.

It wasn't but a few minutes before Asami found herself in the elevator on the way up to her office. The building had 65 floors, so Asami had a secret elevator established that went straight from the garage to her office. Most of the time that was just for quick getaways, but it came in handy when she didn’t feel much like making elevator small talk. She glanced down at her watch, seeing that she had 15 minutes before the trade of meetings began. 

Once in her office, Asami set her things down and immediately opened her office doors to let her secretary know she had arrived. Before she could even draw the breath to call out, she came face to face with her very secretary who was armed with a stack of papers. 

“Am I that predictable?” Asami jokingly whined.

The woman gave a small smile in return, “Let’s just say I have good timing Ms. Sato.” 

Asami reached for the papers and took them to her desk, “Thank you Zhu Li.”

After the 4th meeting Asami’s brain had nearly leaked out of her ear. It was lunch time thankfully , giving the CEO a free hour to find herself a meal. Thai food was calling her name, so she drove around to the trusty restaurant around the corner. She entered the establishment, her presence announced by a bell attached to the door. Most of the seats were filled, and a short line distanced her from the front counter. The tension of work creeped up over her shoulders as she waited in line, so she whipped her phone out and started responding to emails. When her turn to order arrived the CEO glanced up to meet eyes with the cashier, but what she wasn’t expecting was for the whole world stop at that very moment. Asami’s green eyes locked on to cyan orbs, eyes she had never seen before, let alone thought existed. Short chestnut hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving a stark contrast between her skin and those icy eyes. After staring for a moment with mouth agape, Asami realized the other woman had spoken and she had yet to get a response.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine thank you.” She blinked herself back to life, returning the assumed greeting.

A small toothy grin appeared at that, “What can I get for you today?” She asked kindly.

Despite having a specific order committed to memory, Asami couldn't seem to put the words together. Instead she blurted the first thing that came to mind. 

“Are you new working here?” This obviously shook the cashier, leading Asami to apologize for the outburst, “I’m sorry, I just come here often and I've never seen you before.”

A nervous hand made its way to the back of the cashiers neck, showing off a rather large bicep straining against the fabric of her long sleeve. “Yeah I’m just stepping in for someone. I don’t know if you know Pema but she just had her baby.”

In fact Asami did know Pema and was fully expecting to see her waddling behind the register, but the situation now made complete sense. What didn’t make sense was how one muscular arm had managed to steal so much of Asami’s attention that she still had trouble forming another sentence. “Well that’s kind of you to do that for her.” Asami offered a smile. In attempt to show that she was not a total failure at social interaction, she went on to detail her order. After money was exchanged for a receipt, Asami took a seat at one of the booths. She specifically chose a seat that faced the cashier so that she could watch her a bit more. From a distance she was able to take in the full body, which was no disappointment. This girl worked out, hard. Asami noticed her breathing getting more ragged as she kept staring at the cashiers tone spandex-clad legs, so she moved her gaze upward into less vulgar territory. By the time she got back to the eyes though, she’d been caught red-handed. The cashier’s eyes looked her dead in her green pools and held their gaze long enough for heat to rush up Asami’s neck. Unable to keep her composure, she looked away first, but the cashier was already walking up to the already embarrassed Asami. 

“Here’s your order.” She said cheerily as she set the bag containing her order on the table. Asami thanked her in response but before she could think of anything more to say the girl was back behind the counter to take more orders. It wouldn't be until Asami got back to her office and opened her food that she discovers a message left by the intriguing stand-in cashier.

“I didn't mind the staring.”

Asami’s jaw popped open at the blatant comment written atop the box to her meal. It was at the moment that Asami decided she needed to go back to that restaurant at some point. There were more corporate tasks to be done though, so the busy woman finished up her lunch and went back to work. 

By 6pm Asami managed to put a major dent in the week’s load. Feeling somewhat satisfied with her efforts, she grabbed her bag and coat and headed back to her car. The training session was scheduled to start at 6:30, so Asami beelined for the address she had been given. With no time to change into gym attire, the businesswoman was forced to enter the facility in her black pencil skirt, white tucked blouse, and work pumps. She glanced around for some sign of where to go but before she could step in any one direction she was intercepted by a tall slender but muscular guy.

“Hi there! Welcome to Avatar Gym. Need any help?” The guy gave his best flirtatious smile, and if Asami was still in that phase of her life she would have been attracted to him. She stopped dating men some time ago though. 

“Yes, I’m here for a private session with Korra?” Clearly her state of dress confused the man, but after a moment he regained his composure. He gave Asami directions to the changing rooms and then told her what room her session would be in. Asami promptly changed into a more comfortable tank and loose sweatpants. After stuffing her belongings into a locker, the CEO tied her long black hair up in a high pony tail, making sure to check her appearance once more before walking out. Asami followed the numbers posted by the doors until she got to the end of the hallway where two doors stood tall. This was her assigned number, so with a deep breath she twisted a handle. Asami had heard great things about the gym, but she definitely wasn’t expecting the private rooms to be this grand. The main gym she was when she first walked in contained numerous weightlifting machines and a row of cardio machines. In this room however, there was a boxing ring, various training apparatuses, and a sparring mat. Asami stepped further into the room, taking in the entirety of it when the sound of a voice clearing their throat pulled her from her trance. From a far the figure was just a silhouette, but as she got closer, recognition settled in. 

In front of Asami stood the stand-in cashier from the Thai restaurant. A smile spread across each of their faces as they took in the coincidence of their meeting. Determined to make up for her clumsy behavior at the restaurant, Asami spoke first.

“So you’re a stand-in cashier and an MMA fighter?” 

“Actually I am no longer an MMA fighter, I just teach now.” The shorter muscular woman retorted. “My name is Korra and I’ll be your instructor for the next six weeks.” She stuck her hand out in a friendly gesture.

“Asami,” The taller woman reciprocated the handshake.

“So unless you have any questions, comments, or concerns, let’s get started?” Korra said, while stepping towards the sparring mat.

The abrupt shift caught the CEO off-guard. “Already?” Surely a consultation came first, Asami thought.

“Well I figure the only way to know where you stand is to spar. I’ve got gloves if you don’t have your own.” Korra bent over to grab the training gloves off the ground, giving Asami a great view to her toned legs and ass. Asami swallowed the lump in her throat then drew herself onto the mat. Once the gear was properly fitted, Korra took a fighting stance. Asami did the same, then it was on.

The two went at it for about 5, which is a very long time in terms of sparring. Both were out of breath and covered in sweat, but still on their feet. Korra had predictably underestimated Asami, but when Korra increased the intensity of her strikes the businesswoman had to start using strategy a little more. A few good hits had been landed on both sides, upping the ante for the winner of this little match. Asami had proven she could hold her own in a standing fight, but when Korra changed tactics the tables turned. After catching a high kick. Korra swept Asami’s other leg from underneath her. She hardly gave Asami a chance to think before Korra descended upon her in attempt to find a hold to tap her out. 

The CEO managed to keep her mind clear for duration of the fight, but having Korra’s body pressed against her spot a major crack in her composure. Still driven to win, Asami turned the pair over, taking a more dominating position. Thinking her weight would keep her teacher pinned down, Asami sat back in victory. She didn’t expect her opponent to have the hip strength to buck her right off like a bull at a rodeo. Within moments Korra was back on top of Asami. With one powerful move Korra pinned both of Asami’s hands above her head and flattened her hips down. Stamina was not on the CEO’s side, and when she realized she could no longer fight the grip, she conceded. 

The pair laid there panting, Korra still pinning Asami’s body to the mat. In that quiet moment Asami fully absorbed the closeness between their bodies. How long had it been? Almost a year? While her face was soaked, so were her underwear. Staring into those eyes took Asami’s breath away, and by the looks of it Korra felt the same. Eyes flicked to mouths, distance was closed, but right before Asami’s lips met Korra’s they snapped away from one another. 

“Excuse me, let me help you up.” Korra removed herself from the form beneath her and extended a helping hand. While it felt good to have some fresh air, Asami missed the weight pressed into her. She took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. 

“Well you are quite the fighter, but you need some work in the ground fighting so I think we will attack that first.”

The next hour was filled with a semi-intense workout and some coaching tips. Finally Korra called the session once their scheduled time came to an end. While toweling off, Korra decided to speak. “Okay you aren’t an inexperienced fighter, so why sign up for a 6 week teaching course?”

Asami considered her words, deciding not to mention the ‘cute instructor’ part. “Well I’ve just recently been under a great deal of stress and I figured this might ease my tension. Truth be told I feel much better now than I did when I first walked in.” She also felt much hornier, but that was beside the point.

“Well I’m glad I could help. I won’t lie, this was nice for me too. I usually only get to fight the guys I work with. It’s a nice change of pace.” Korra replied in her soft voice. “Well I have to get ready for the next appointment, so thank you very much for coming. Please feel free to stop by in the gym any time, scheduled or not. Otherwise I’ll definitely see you on Thursday.” 

The two shook hands again, only this time it seems even more heartfelt than the first. Their eyes met, and once again that magnetic attraction started. Nervous smiles were traded one last time, then Korra walked off leaving Asami alone in the room.

“I’ll definitely be coming back.” Asami thought aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, but I just had a breakup from a 3 year relationship with a dude who just wasn't the one for me. Suddenly I'm feeling inspired. Coincidence? 
> 
> Don't you worry though, it is going to get VERY smutty. Might even get moved to explicit. We'll see.


End file.
